


The Fall

by Catterwacky



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Swearing, Suicide, The Pillar, beta but we still die like wilbur soot, first fic, its pretty trash but i tried, phil has to see another son die, shouldn't have ignored tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catterwacky/pseuds/Catterwacky
Summary: It’s chilly up here. No matter how much he shivers, Tommy is sure it’s worth it.---He hears the footsteps before he sees him. A quick glance behind him confirms his suspicions. “Tommy?”---Or, Phil has to watch another of his sons die, and even though the first time he had to kill his son, this time it's much, much worse.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is more first fic, so it's a little messy. Criticism is appreciated! I don't really like the flow, but some of the lines really hit hard. As someone who has struggled with suicide and manipulation, etc, I just want to say, you got this. I don't know if things we get better, for me or you, but just hold on a little longer for me, ok? Take a breath, drink some water, eat something, take a shower, take care of yourself. We'll get through this together :D  
> \---  
> CW:  
> -Suicide/major character death  
> -implied manipulation/abuse  
> \---  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> \---  
> Oh my god thank you all so much for the support!  
> \---  
> Ok so since y'all love this so much, there may or may not be more chapters in the future....  
> \---  
> I also plan on doing more SBI angst in the future, so stay tuned!

It’s chilly up here. No matter how much he shivers, Tommy is sure it’s worth it. If not for the view, it’s for the feeling. Being up so high is refreshing. He feels free, like if he only tried hard enough, he’d sprout wings and he could fly away. Fly away from Logstedshire, away from L’Manburg, away from his friends, his family, Dream, and all of his problems.  
He hears the footsteps before he sees him. A quick glance behind him confirms his suspicions. “Tommy?”  
He takes a breath.  
“Tommy, what are you doing up there? What is with this pillar?”  
“You decided to visit.”  
“That doesn’t answer my question.”  
“You sure do have a habit of only being there for your son’s death, don’t you.”  
“Tommy. Tommy what are you talking about? This isn’t funny, Tommy.”  
He lets out a laugh. He sounds an awful like Wilbur did. He guesses he is a lot like Wilbur was. Soon, he’ll be just like he is now. He’ll change as well. He’ll forget everything. All the pain, betrayal, and manipulation. He’ll get to be a kid again.  
“I don’t joke anymore, Phil. I lost that a long time ago.”  
Phil’s heart breaks. He wishes he was there for Tommy. After Wilbur had begged him to kill him, he had sworn that he would never let any of his sons go off the deep end again. Foolishly, he had gone to Techno. He had chosen favorites, and it had majorly backfired. Again.  
“Tommy. Come down, please. We can talk and we can go visit Techno, and-“  
“Phil. Stop. I’ve made up my mind. Nothing you can do now will change that. You had your chance. You missed it.”  
He has made his choice. He had decided to go down like Icarus, fly too close to the sun, if only for the feeling of falling. Falling to the ground with not a care in the world. Ending your life knowing what it felt like to fly.  
Phil is quiet. Tommy can tell he is thinking, trying to process what has gone unsaid, but they both still know. The next time he speaks, it’s quiet. Hardly a whisper. Tommy doesn’t hear him, but he knows what he said. Phil asks him again.  
“Why”  
Tommy laughs again. This time it’s louder. He doesn’t care that it sounds like Wilbur’s haunting laugh, dripping with insanity. He has left all his care on the ground. He has left everything on the ground. Here, in the sky, he is free.  
“Why, you ask, Phil? Why not? I’ve lost everything. My brother has died at your hands. My last remaining brother has told me to die, while destroying the thing I spent my whole life working on. The one person left, my best friend has sent me off out of the land I helped create because he hated me so much. Why, you ask, Phil? Why is not the question. The question is when.”  
Phil is silent.  
“I’ve been told, time and time again that I’m a monster. I’ve been told how much everyone hates me. I’ve been told how everyone would feel if I was gone. They’d all be happier, Phil.”  
“No they wouldn’t, Tommy. Least of all me or your brother.”  
“And that is where you are wrong, Phil. Had I died weeks ago, would you have known, would you have cared? Even here, right now. You have wings Phil. You have blocks. You can definitely carry me, I haven’t eaten properly in weeks. But yet, you still stand there. Just like you have before.”  
There is a deafening silence.  
Phil still doesn’t move to do anything. He simply stands, rooted in his spot. He remembers the control room. He could have done so much more, instead he just killed his son. He had killed his own son, but somehow this was worse.  
“If you had come you would have known what Dream did.”  
Tommy says, no longer looking at Phil, instead gazing out at the ocean.  
“He was my only friend, but he treated me like shit, Phil. Every time he came he would force me to put all the items I worked so hard to get into a hole, and he blew them up. Every time I had something again, he destroyed it. He convinced me my friends hated me, when I held a party he got rid of all the invites so no one would come. I always held out hope that you or Techno would come and save me, like the heroes I thought you guys were. You didn’t of course.”  
They settle into silence again. For Tommy, it’s calming. He hasn’t said all he wants to say, but he has time. At this moment he has all the time he needs. He controls the end now. He controls his death.  
For Phil, it’s heavy. He’s left so many things unsaid, but they feel pointless. Everything Tommy says is true. He knows he has no control, so he waits.  
“I don’t deserve a happy ending, Phil”  
He jumps. He’s floating. The wind may be rushing around him, and the ground may be steadily approaching, but time stops for him. He closes his eyes and takes his last breath, truly happy for the first time in ages.  
Phil watches Tommy fall. He doesn’t look away the entire time. He watches as his son looks peaceful and content, and he ignores the tears running down his face as Tommy hits the ground. It’s a terrifying sound. After a beat of silence, Phil turns around and heads back home to share the news. He only hopes in the future he won’t be too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh more perspectives and foreshadowing....  
> Pop some predictions in the comments if you want :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thank you so much for the support! Because you guys like my writing for some reason, I have decided to continue this fic! Sorry this is kind of late and a little short, I'm going to try to have daily updates and longer chapters, but I have ADHD and I can lose the motivation very easily. Hope you enjoy!  
> \---  
> CW:  
> suicide, major character death, referenced abuse/manipulation, implied self harm

Everything is cold. Phil reckons he would still be just as cold if he was in a desert. His body feels like lead and his mind is even heavier.  
It hasn’t hit him yet.  
He’s just numb. His mind is clouded and fuzzy, his thoughts swirling at a thousand miles an hour.  
He stands outside of Techno’s house.  
He doesn’t know how he got here, or how long it’s been since he was at the pillar.  
\---  
Techno’s worried. It’s been an hour since Phil arrived at his house. The first thing that made Techno concerned was the unexpectedness of the visit. Phil always sent a letter at least a day beforehand, so when he heard Phil knock on the door he had bolted up, grabbing his sword, only letting it go when he saw Phil standing in the doorway, looking terrible. He was shaking, and his nose was so red he must have walked the whole way without a coat. He hardly seemed to notice Techno until he placed his hand on his shoulder. Phil had jumped and let out an inhuman squeak. The contact had seemed to bring him back to earth, but he was silent. In the first 15 minutes Techno had asked several times what was wrong, but his father had stayed silent. Finally giving up, Techno had made tea and sat and waited, studying Phil with concern. After half an hour Phil had still not taken a sip, and Techno was very worried. He had vowed that if Phil didn’t talk in the next 10 minutes he would get the answer out of him in less pleasant ways (maybe he loved people a little too violently). It had been 15. Sighing, Techno stood up to clean his mug.  
“Tommy killed himself”  
The mug crashed to the ground.  
\---  
Logstedshire was vacant. The huge craters still smell strongly of gunpowder. Surrounded by forest and ocean, the destruction feels secluded and open at the same time. Above it all is a menacing tower, the top far above the ground. At the very bottom sits a lanky boy. Upon closer inspection, the boy has a rather, translucent, quality to him. He looks confused, and disoriented, like he’d never been on Earth before. His ankles are a deep blue, just like his hands. He slowly gets up, attempting to stand for what looks like the first time. Hidden in the trees, a masked man smiles.  
\---  
Phil doesn’t deserve to grieve.  
That doesn’t stop it from eating him up from the inside. Like a blazing inferno, everything fuels it. The trees remind him of Tommy’s childhood, summers spent climbing them. The tea reminds him of the rolling eyes and snickers and Tea is for old people’s. The broken cup reminds him of clumsy mistakes and impromptu food fights.  
It’s Techno’s turn to be silent while Phil cleans up the broken cup. Phil knows in his mind he’s going over every little detail, blaming himself for everything.  
“Did he say anything about me?”  
It goes unspoken between them that Phil was there, that Phil could have stopped it, but failed. Again.  
“He was alone. He thought we would save him, we should have saved him.”  
Neither speak.  
He expected Techno to be mad at him. Well, he expected him to blow up at him. Yelling, screaming, a little blood. Techno was violent, they both knew it.  
The stony silence is worse. The piercing vase is worse. Everything was worse lately.  
\---  
Techno is mad. He’s mad at himself, he’s mad at Phil, he’s mad at Dream, hell he’s even mad at Tommy.  
Techno was supposed to be the bad one. The one who would die to their own hands. The one driven insane by the voices in their head.  
Tommy was supposed to be the annoying child, who never seemed to grow up. He was supposed to be there their whole life, bragging about all the girls he got and teasing until the day they died.  
But fate had other plans, apparently.  
The voices are all screaming. He can hardly hear Phil talk about whatever Dream did to Tommy. All they say over and over is,  
Kill him  
Kill him  
Kill him  
Protect Tommy  
Kill him  
Kill him  
Kill him  
We’ll punish you later  
Of course they will. They always do.  
\---  
Tubbo regrets everything. He regrets fighting with Tommy, he regrets listening to Dream, letting himself get manipulated. He regrets the exile, and he regrets never visiting. Standing under a soaring tower, he regrets like he never had before. He crumbles.  
It had taken a lot of work to clear up enough time to finally visit Tommy. It had taken a lot mentally to, getting over his fear of Tommy defecting him. Tommy deserved to hate him, but he still desperately wanted his best friend back, even if he didn’t deserve him.  
After his cabinet had given him the ok on his day off, he had clutched his compass and almost cried. They had all comforted him, sending warming smiles. It had taken half a day to get there. He got lost a few times before he thought to use the nether. When he had seen that Tommy had made such a durable, open path, to only get no visitors hurt him quite a bit. It was an uneventful journey.  
He knew something was up the minute he smelled gunpowder. His eyes were tearing up, his throat itching. He rushed out of the portal, ignoring the slight nausea and dizziness. He could hardly see a thing, until it came into his view. It was massive and imposing. It struck fear in his heart.  
“No. No. He wouldn’t. Tommy wouldn’t. No.”  
Tubbo has left the game  
\---  
His head is pounding, and his limbs feel impossibly heavy. His thoughts are fuzzy, and everything confuses him. He understands what is around him, but he doesn’t know what it is. He doesn’t know who he is, beside his name. Tommy. He doesn’t know what it means or it’s significance, but at least he knows it, right? Attempting to stand up, he decides that he should find someone, someone, who knows him and can tell him who he is, and where the hell he is.  
Looking around, he remembers a place in the woods he went to once. Wobbling and tripping all over the place, he heads into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More perspectives? Interesting character interactions? A whole lot of plot? Almost 1.5k words? All in the same chapter? Pog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry it's a bit late I have a killer headache and the ADHD is hitting the wrong way today. Instead of hyperfixation brain I got MORE STIMULUS NEEDED NOW brain >:( At least it's longer this time!   
> \---  
> Thank you guys so much for 1k hits and 100 kudos! Y'all are amazing!  
> \---  
> CW:  
> Suicide, Major Character Death, Implied manipulation/abuse, referenced self harm  
> I update the CW per chapter, so make sure to read them incase I add more!  
> \---  
> My mother know beta reads, so Thanks alot to her! She has to ask a lot of questions, but she gets most of it!  
> \---  
> Hope you enjoy!

Techno had left hours ago, leaving Phil to tell everyone. Letters were strewn across the table, spilled ink and tear-stained parchment littering the mahogany wood. Phil didn’t know what to say, or what to include. He was a mess, but someone had to do it, and why not the one person who witnessed it? The person who heard his dying words?  
Dear _____,  
I am very sorry to inform you, but TommyInnit has passed away. It was sadly an act of his own doing that resulted in such an untimely death. His dying words have broken my heart. We had forgotten he was a kid. We had included him in our wars, we had forced him to grow up too soon. His dying words “I don’t deserve a happy ending, Phil” make me regretful. All of us made a child feel the weight of the world. As his father, I can say nothing has devastated me more. Information will be sent regarding a funeral shortly, so that we can properly honor his life.  
Sincerely,  
Phil  
\---  
He was cold, but the voices had been quelled. Running around the forest and killing mobs was never pleasant, but it got the job done.   
Pulling his cape tighter around him, Techno began the trudge back to his home. Only suffering a few minor scratches, the blood god was content to enjoy the walk, and admire the surrounding flora and fauna.  
“Hello? Hello!”  
Technos head snapped in the direction of the familiar voice. He had really gone mental this time. Shaking his head he continued his trek.   
A twig snapped behind him.  
“Hello? Can you hear me? Do you know where we are?”  
He slowly turned around, praying that it wasn’t true.   
There stood Tommy, in his trademark red shirt, with his messy blonde hair.   
“Do I know you?”  
“Y-yeah”  
He was translucent, though. He was hollow and empty. Techno could tell he was different. Just like Will, he had come back a literal ghost of his past self.  
“Well, Can you tell me who I am? I know I was Tommy, I think.”  
Techno ignored the tears running down his face.  
\---  
“I’m so glad that Tubbo’s finally seeing Tommy.”  
“I know, the poor kid has to run a whole country, he deserves this break.” Fundy replied, turning away from Niki. With Tubbo gone for the day, they were all supposed to be doing a lot of work, but everyone was basically treating it as a break as well.  
Tubbo has left the game  
The cabinet room went silent.  
The beat of pause was lengthy as everyone was in shock, only interrupted by a knock on the door, and 5 letters slipped under the door.   
Karl was the first to break the silence, standing up and distributing the letters, placing Tubbo’s on his desk.   
A gasp was heard.  
Followed by more cries and exclamations as the rest finished reading the entire letter.  
It was silent once again. Looking around, everyone made eye contact before Fundy, Niki, and Karl collapsed, leaving Quackity to wipe away his own tears in favor of helping the others.  
When Tubbo shuffled in 2 hours later, looking absolutely miserable, grabbing the papers on his desk, and leaving, no one uttered a word.  
\---  
Phil trudged the familiar path to Techno’s house, ignoring the ever persistent itch to break down and crumble, leaving himself to the wolves and the woods. He slowly slipped in, only to see the impossible.  
There sat his two sons, talking and drinking tea. Phil rubbed his eyes. Well, one was drinking tea, and the other was, well, ghostly. Phil did not look forward to meeting another shell of a son, but he knew he had no choice.  
He had hoped that Tommy wouldn’t be a ghost. That instead of a constant reminder of his failure, he could forget one day and have peace. He guesses he won’t have that until he’s a ghost himself.  
“Phil.”  
Techno says, nodding his head. Phil can see his red eyes and the pain behind his stony expression. He knows that if it wasn’t Tommy’s ghost they were dealing with he would be just as annoyed. And maybe he relishes in the fact, just a little bit.   
“Hello! Who are you? I’m GhostInnit. Did Tommy know you?”  
The onslaught of emotions is a little too much to handle. Phil gives in, and breaks down. He’ll meet GhostInnit later.  
\---  
The tears blurred the letters. Seeing the truth in print had solidified it. Tubbo felt anger boil inside him. Phil knew his dying words. Phil didn't stop him. Phil put the blame on everyone, like his role should not have been so much more. He may have exiled his best friend, but Phil had practically abandoned his son.   
Curling up in bed, Tubbo fell back into his nightmares. They were always the same. He saw Tommy up ahead. Tommy was dying. He was running, feet pounding the ground, heart beating out of his chest, his lungs raving oxygen. He always ignored the pain, instead focusing on running through the never ending forest. He always watched Tommy die. He always felt his finger brush the tip of his shirt, until grasping only on air. They were hardly dreams anymore.  
\---  
The letter brought good news. Even though he already knew, as he knew everything, he did not know how it would affect the old man. He had half expected him to not care at all, but it seems the man did care for his sons. Pulling on his mask, Dream began to contemplate how much of a scene he should put on. He knew Tommy had probably put him in a bad light, that little bastard, so he’d have to tread carefully. One thing he knew though, was that he was definitely planning the funeral. He knew he didn’t have to, and that he had complete control either way, he still liked to be seen as powerful, even if the extent was known only to him. If this wasn’t real life, he knew the evil glint in his eye would’ve blinded everyone.  
\---  
The fuzzing has let up a little. He knows what people know. Techno, who is apparently his brother, but he doesn’t think it’s by blood. And Phil, who he hasn’t really met, because as soon as he saw him he had fell to the ground and it had taken Techno practically prying him off the ground to get him upstairs into the privacy of a bedroom, but he knew that Phil was his father (though that seemed to not be by blood either), and that he had been there when he died. HE remembered his death. He remembered being up high, breathing clear air, eyes wandering over destruction, and he remembers floating, feeling free, happy, and content, before everything went black.  
Techno had seemed to have a hard time explaining Tommy’s life. He assumed they must not have been close, because whenever he asked a question Techno would get his glossy-eyed look before answering.  
He knew that he had a friend, Tubbo, and that he had really loved disks, and that there had been a war over them. He finds it odd that he was in wars, as he was pretty sure he died as a kid, but the world was confusing, so he didn’t think about it too much. He learned that soon he would visit his other brother, Wilbur, who Tommy had started a country, L’Manberg, with, and fought many more wars over that country with. He is told that Wilbur had gone insane and destroyed the country he had worked so hard to make. He had also been told that because of that, Phil had had to kill him. He doesn’t understand the reasons why they did. He thinks Tommy didn’t either. He learns that when he had finally gotten L’Manberg back his friend Tubbo had exiled him. Techno stops the story there. Techno hardly told him the story, but from bits and pieces of the story and hazy memories, GhostInnit is pretty sure he got it right.  
The knock on the door makes both of them jump. Techno stands up to open the door, and in the doorway stands a man with a mask. His mask taunts GhostInnit with a still smile.   
GhostInnit flinches.  
The man is bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GhostInnit character development? Techno and the voices? Dream interactions? POG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'd like to apologize for this chapter being soooo late. I had a hard few weeks, taking some serious damage on my mental health, and really struggling with school and such, so I lost all motivation for this fic. I hope y'all can forgive me! The last chapter will be out later today or tomorrow, I promise, and I have a multi-chapter trans!tommyinnit fic (I am a trans man so it's gonna be hella projection) and a winged!tommyinnit one shot in the works, so look out for those!  
> \---  
> THIS CHAPTER HAS DETAILED SELF HARM MENTION! STAY SAFE!  
> \---  
> CW:  
> Mention of manipulation/abuse, self harm, major character death

“What are you doing here Dream?” Techno practically snarls.  
But, Dream is used to it and it doesn’t faze him a bit. Everyone hates him at some point, but he can always pull the right strings to get them on the right side again.  
“I have come to share my condolences.”  
“Well we don’t want them.”  
“Ahh well, I was his only friend during the end of his life, so I suppose I at least get a say in the funeral.”  
At this Phil descends from upstairs. His face is red and splotchy, but he still holds his air of authority.  
“Absolutely not. You were the reason he killed himself.”  
“Tommy killed himself?”  
Dream leans inside the doorway and doesn’t blink an eye at the seemingly new knowledge of the presence of GhostInnit. It fills Techno with unexplainable rage that he finds hard to quell.  
“Oh did they not tell you? Tommy thought he was worthless-“  
Ghostinnit doesn’t know what he says after that. Instead memories come flooding back to him. He remembers kicks and punches, words that made him crumble, smoke, tnt, having everything stripped from him and a feeling of utter emptiness. He remembers being up high, and he remembers flying. He remembers the fall.  
“Tommy, are you okay?”  
He’s breathing quickly. He still flinches at Phil’s careless words.  
“I’m not Tommy” he yells, because the memories feel distant and like he’s watching a movie of someone else’s life. He doesn’t want to deal with the trauma that scarred Tommy’s life. He is GhostInnit, and he is different, detached. Suddenly Techno and Phil look panicked. Looking down on himself, he sees nothing. It does not help his panic, so ignoring the confused words of Tommy’s family asking where Tommy went, he slips away, through the doorway, watching Dream smile at the chilly air he knows his presence carries.  
\---  
“Hey Tubbo, can I come in?” Niki asks, hovering in front of his door. She hears sniffles and some rustling before a small, croaked, “Come in” reaches her ears. Opening the door, she almost crumbles again at the sight in front of her. Tubbo is curled up in an ungodly amount of blankets, and his waste bin is overflowing with tissues. His eyes, red and puffy make him look almost inhuman with the amount they’re inflamed. His bed is ruffled, and Niki realises he must be having nightmares again. She quietly sits next to him.  
“Are you okay?”  
Niki had expected him to either break down or snap at her, depending on how he grieved. The silence is worse when it’s unexpected. So, she sits there and she waits. She holds onto the hope that he’ll open up at some point, but she doesn’t want to rush it.  
“You know how I visited Logstedshire today?”  
Niki almost jumps. It’s been an hour and she’s almost given up hope. She simply nods, scared to say the wrong thing and cause the boy to retreat back into silence.  
“When I got there, I saw destruction. It was all blown up, and nothing remained.”  
She freezes. She didn’t think of what Tubbo would have seen in Logstedshire.  
“There was one structure though. A pillar.”

“I could still see the stains at the bottom.”  
Niki’s heart breaks, but she stands strong. She needs to be there for Tubbo, the poor boy had seen so much, and had been through so much. She places a hand on Tubbo’s and squeezes.   
\---  
Phil is panicking. Dream is right in front of him. Dream has dared look him in the eye and ask to help with Tommy’s funeral. He had spoken rashly, distracted by the man standing in the doorway. He remembered when Ghostbur had first appeared, and how he had absolutely detested being connected to Alivebur. But with his brain muddled, he had seen his little Tommy panicking, and his instincts had kicked in. But now he looks at an empty chair and regret comes crashing down on him. Again.  
“What just happened?”  
Techno’s voice has an unnatural quiver.   
“Dream, come with me. We’ll go search for him outside. Techno, stay in here in case he comes back.”  
He doesn’t want to deal with Techno and Dream bickering today, especially with the circumstances.   
\---  
Techno stares at his reflection. The voices are back.  
 _Blood  
Blood  
Blood_  
He has it in his hands. He just needs to do it.  
He was proud of himself, to. He had made sure that when the voices got like this, he always fought mobs instead of, _well._ The scars had even almost healed. Running his fingers over his skin, it was almost smooth, like it should be.  
He ignores the blood running down his wrists, instead relishing in the pain. With every stroke the voices get quieter. They’re barely whispers, but he continues. He no longer does it the quell the voices, but to quell his own bloodlust. Somedays, he can’t tell the difference between the voices and his thoughts.  
He turns on the tap and cleans up.   
GhostInnit materialises next to him.  
His mind is too foggy to even care.  
“Tommy did that too”  
He grunts in response.  
“Are you going to…”  
Techno turns to GhostInnit.  
“No. I promised Phil I would get better”  
“Are you?”  
Silence.  
GhostInnit disappears again, and Techno grabs his cloak and axe, and leaves.  
\---  
Most of life is filled with silence, Phil realizes. And he hates it. But he doesn’t dare try and break the stony silence that has settled over him and Dream. He reckons under that stupid mask of his, Dream is smirking.  
Anger bubbles in his veins, and he yearns to let it all out. He may have greatly messed up as a father, but Dream was a lying, manipulative, monster.  
As if Dream could sense the man’s anger, he speaks up.  
“Calm down, old man”  
He doesn’t. He’s about to go off when Techno appears.  
Phil eyes the bandages on his arms, but Techno just looks away.  
“He’s still in the house, but I don’t think he wants to become un-invisible or whatever”  
Dream nods and starts heading back to the house. Noticing Techno beginning to walk in the other direction, Phil makes eye contact, sending a piercing _We’ll talk about this later_ gaze to Techno, who gulps and nods, before following after Dream.  
—-  
 _Dear ____,_  
The funeral of TommyInnit will be this Saturday at 12:00 pm. It will take place at the bench by the Prime Path, or (-56, 23). We hope to see you there.  
:) 


End file.
